1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system allowing a user to trade a multi-issue basket of securities using an interface at the users computer and, more particularly, to a system which downloads an interface to the user which allows the user to specify basket contents and initiate trading of the basket as a unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online trading of stocks and other goods allows a trader/user to select stocks to trade and initiate orders for trading using a single issue trading interface. However, it has become of interest to the financial community to trade a group of stocks. To do so, the trader must create and initiate orders individually for each stock that the user may want to place in the group.
What is needed is a system having an interface that allows the user to trade a basket of stocks and other fungible goods as a unit.
Once a user has obtained a group of stocks, when the user wishes to change the group, such as by selling the group, balancing the group against a target, etc., the user must perform individual transactions for the changes using the single issue interface.
What is needed is an interface that treats a basket of stocks as a unit allowing the user to trade all of the stocks of the basket together.